The new Organization XIII
Ask to join via the talk page unless already invited then add yourself in and I will assign you a number... [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 17:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Theme song thumb|300px|right|The Organization's theme song. Overview This is a group of heroes who pool thier powers together to complete missions that by themselves they are most likely to fail at. It is lead and founded by Memph the light after he became highly infuriated by the lack of team work that heroes had. He hopes that by bringing together a group of the best of the best, he can then help critical missions be completed the way they were supposed to be, a shining success!. Teammates Memph the Light He is wise and strategic in his movements, he never does anything without careful planning and plenty of foresight into the situation. He leads the team with compassion and strength and is always careful to who he pairs himself or others if it would risk the mission. Make no mistake even though it may seem that he is just a brainiac and master strategizer, thier is a good reason as to why he is the leader. He controls the power to open rifts into other dimensions and has a strange power that not even his team mates understands. Be warned do not mess with his team because then you are messing with his family. Dalton the Cat A 16 year old cat who loves drawing and messing around with friends, Dalton seems to be just your average Mobian with some strange fur-markings. For the most part, this is true; except for the fact those purple markings are in actuality extensions of the second soul that was bound to his body after birth. Until recently Dalton had no clue that there was someone else inside him, but he accepted the truth surprisingly easily. Currently he knows how to call on it's ability to create weapons and other objects with said markings only when entering a state of joint control, but his understanding of his newfound companion is fast growing... Annamaria the Wolf She is the kind member of the group,giving her support to those who needed it.She's known to give someone one of her signaure smiles to cheer up her friends when things look glum.She does her best to make her teammates and others happy,and when somone harms her friends she jumps right in to defind them.Her powers included a healing ability, her Solar Flare made from the burning sun,and a arrow made of light she summons with her hands.She is also one of the few members Selenia listens to when she goes overboard. Ryan the Fox A demon who would try his best to help his friends, Ryan may look weak but he is really strong. He's takes the role of the complainer of the team, and takes control of fire, water and ice, thunder and wind. he also has a half called Leon. He is also a scientist and makes replicas to trick the enemies. Through out the time, he found a lost spirit called 'Ramek' and he tooken control of the sapphire in Ryan's Soul bracelets, which can switch with either Leon or Ramek anytime. Alastor the Vampire Hedgehog A seemingly murderous hedgehog that specializes in mimicing spells and controlling shadows to his advantage. He shows an "I Don't Care" personality but really enjoys being part of the team, as many people prefer were-hogs and don't generally like him. Even as a vampire, it seems the will to do good in him gives him some traits of mortals, such as the ability to go out into sunlight. DOES NOT SPARKLE. Reason to join: 'Trying to claim his spot in Paradise by doing good in his afterlife. 'Luke the Hedgehog Luke is a diety meant to protect the world. Because his soul has been gathering power for several thousand years, he doesn't have much real world knowlege. On the plus side, he can summon spirits of five elements, giving him their power to use however he wishes. Even though he's meant to protect the world, he'd much rather lay back and watch it go by. Lightning Mazuri "Selenia" Blisslight As a hot girl of the group, She actually loves staying strong by defending anyone at all costs. Selenia mostly is the power-house one, and will not stop fighting until someone commands her to (Mostly Anna and/or Memph) She easily makes friends, but at the same time, a new enemy relationship happens. Selenia loves making peace, only when she feels like it. She mostly want's to show what She is capable of (because of her Bronchitis, she want's to push herself to the highest ever). Selenia is tempted to use "Sekebua" on anyone, also with her new powers. Just remember one thing while she's around, No one calls her Princess! (except for Luke, since she got used to it.) Endac Dragonbane the Hedgehog Endac Dragonbane is his full name. he is a head strong Dragon Tamer who is working with these guys for the adventure. He usually will stay quiet and will not fight unless needed to then he allows his dragons the most fun unless they are out of reach or power to grow to their adult size and power for battle, then he does the fighting with his Sword "AcroDrakonis Banistia" which means "Dragon-Bane" in his original language Yultarian from his home world of Yultaria, a world of Magic and War that no one but he on Mobius has laid eyes on. he hopes to retire from the fight and become a full fledged Dragon Breeded to repopulate the whole universe with Dragons from the once ALMOST extinct dragon race when it was ALMOST wiped out by the Dragon Aura "Blast-Fire", a Red Dragon spirit without control who now resides in Endac's body. Endac Age is unknown to most but Rumors say he landed on the planet of Mobius a little after Shadow did meaning he could be over about 200 years old and retained his looking age of 18 like Shadow the Hedgehog (who is 24 by the way). Endac works with his friends and loves to just lay around under the shade of a tree and just relax, but when the going gets tough, this is one Hedgehog you can't stop from going. 'Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox' Isaiah is the protector of the Angelic core, a peice if Mobius' core that lives inside of him, and the Guardian Angel of Mobius itsself. He is a true friend and will stop at nothing to destroy anything that tries to harm his friends. At 17, he is the current leader of the special team, Team Chronohog, and is a very wise and calm person with a lot on his mind, which makes him a very quick thinker and a little stubborn at times. He tries to make peace anytime possible, because fighting is not his way, but he can change his mind quite quickly if somebody is harmed. He is mostly a defensive fighter, guarding those in an attack, and rarely uses offense. He is very useful because he is able to tap into the Angelic Magicks, a very powerful magic source, almost like chaos on steroids, using his Angelic core. Also because of the core inside of him, he has the ability to shift into Angelic Isaiah, his super form, at a moments notice. Just remember one thing, when it comes to Angels, Isaiah is the beast!. Alexander the Hedgecat He is My Fursona. He is truly like me in everyway. Strong, Brave, Daring, but yet Loving, Tender, and Kind. He is the Major Blacksmith and Weapons Soilder. Equiped with Hidden Knives, Daggers, 2 Glocks, Duel Battle Axes, Lightning Rods, Hammers, Chains, Cleavers, Shurikens, Nial Guns (yes he has them), Grenades, Mines, a Huge Mace, ect., He is truly My greatest Creation yet. He protects all his friends but gets very sad If Norma is not seen at any where. If you Capture a friend, destroy the base, or even try to touch his girlfriend with an intent to kill her, You will become a walking Mine Field.........................and then a Pile of Ash and Guts. Kyle the Bat One of the most random Mobians on Mobius, he's joined the team to have a bit of fun. He's the joker of the group, but can be deadly serious when trouble arises. He wears his Psyche outfit when on missions, an outfit he designed himself. Don't mess with him when he's in a bad mood, but otherwise, he's a really fun guy to be around! Flab the Demonhog Joined the organisation because of his recent leaving of the warhog organisation. He is usually seen alone at times, often lost in his train of thought. The most silent of all members, only speaking either when he is spoken to or when he is having a good time. His anger is both his most powerful and dangerous weapon, only using when he remebers the reason why he left the warhogs. Darkness the Dragon Hybrid Darkness is a venturer of many places and times. he has a strong mind and kind words and a lot of strength to back it up. He was in a fight with an old commander forcing him to killinocents which cost him his arm legs and a wing. but he chose to bear the pain of getting them metalicized but he barely uses them unless needed. well his wings at least. Zulto Beltz the Hedgehog Zulto recenty died leaving only a clone of himself with no real memorys. But Zulto is smart and loyal, willing to do anything to acomplish a mission. He has shown signs that promises that he would stay with the orginazation until retierment and has also annouced so. He wishes to become Memphises right hand man but knows that it would take years, yet he is up for the challange. Strengths Memph the Light *Highly strategic *Wise *Dimension control *High speed *Fighting expert Dalton the Cat *Excellent with a pencil or pen *Friendly *Can be beneficially random at times. *Used to insults being hurled at him Annamaria the Wolf *Caring *Solar Flare *Healing abilities Ryan the Fox *Element powers *Brave *Split personality *Uses a katana and a revolver *Smart *Doesn't give up in battles Alastor the Vampire Hedgehog *Stealth depending on situation *Uses an axe exquisitely *Controls shadows and mimics spells for traveling and combat *Can take the form of a bat or summon spawns of his horse Midnight to travel *Undead so fear of pain is eliminated Luke the Hedgehog *Uses each element. *Very strong. *Extremely agile. *Annoying (so that you loose concentration) Lightning Mazuri "Selenia" Blisslight *Master Swordsmanship *When Anna is happy *Bothering Luke *Relaxing spots *Family Friendly *Crystaline Emeralds *Lightning-Fast *Music *Making friends *Everyone Endac Dragonbane the Hedgehog *Master Swordsmanship and Bowmanship *Animal Breeder *Magician (in a way) *Dragon Tamer *"when it gets to tough, then make it tougher" attitude *Pyrokenetics *Drakokenetics *High Speed *Peace maker *Dragon Master and Transformation *the Dragon Aura Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox *Wise *Protective *Strong *Peace Maker *Swordsmaster *Kind Hearted *Angelic Magick *Elementalist Alex the Hedgecat *Strong *Loving *Handy Weapons Master (has anything needed for any mission) *Great Friend *Sparing *and Of Course: Fast Kyle the Bat *Funny *Great friend *Smart *Tactical *Good with ranged weapons Flab the Demonhog *Super defence *SUPER Speed *Close-combat specialised *Resourceful *Self-less *Often uses his guitar-axe Zulto Beltz the Hedgehog *Smart *Coll-headed in tough situations *Loyal *Fast *strong will *Brilliant Strategist *strong leader Weaknesses Memph the Light *Quiet *Overly cautious *Picky *Slow start to fight *mysterious Dalton the Cat *Inexperienced in battle *Has a tenancy to go off on a tangent or over explain *Has no natural powers (other than ones used for comedy) *Easily distracted Annamaria the Wolf *Risks herself for others *Stubborn sometimes *Headstrong Ryan the Fox *Sometimes depressed. *Thinks too often. *Over react. *Mostly get mad. *Does not like being called "Foxy", "Fox Boy" or by his real name. *Takes things by his own hands. Alastor the Vampire Hedgehog *Selenia *Stealth if allies need him at the time *Reckless *Underestimates the opponent constantly *Water has a purifying effect on vampires, so he must neutralize any water he comes into contact with using special herbs. *Seems to avoid Ryan. *Garlic... Luke the Hedgehog *Laid back. *Can only use one element in each battle. *Defends his friends at any cost. Lightning Mazuri "Selenia" Blisslight *Secretive *Alastor trying to win her over *Sometimes quiet *Her bronchitis *Struggle to protect everyone she knows *Memories *Sometime's water (because of her Electrokinetics) *Overdosing her time, which makes her start to cough *Transforming into Sekebua by accident. Endac Dragonbane the Hedgehog *Over Protective *Short temper *Trigger finger *his home worlds demise (he fears it) *Oceans (cause he's fire.......and his Dragon wings can give out sometimes) *the Dragon Aura Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox *Cuatious at Night *Chaos *Short Temper (To stop an arguement, not during one) *Demonic Magicks *Unresponsive *Protecting his Friends (It wears him out) *Killing Innocents Alexander the Hedgecat *Norma *Water *Venom *Hot-Tempered *Helpless Friends *Being Captured *Being Called Jack@$$ Kyle the Bat *Fangirls *His own emotions (can get out of control) *Annoying *Light *Heights *Spiders Flab the Demonhog *Long-ranged opponents *Earth based opponents *Not being able to use chaos abilities other than chaos wall *Opponents who play mind games *His anger when it gets out of control Darkness the Dragon Hybrid *Seeing friends and allies getting hurt from his mistakes *Sheeding blood when he wasnt supposed to *Not being able to prove his worth *People who can counter his forms with type advantages. Zulto Beltz the Hedgehog *Cannot swims and hates water *sees things from his perspective (sometimes) *Visions which distract him for a period of time *Willing to finish a mission, but ussually on his own terms Powers Memph the Light *Unknown Dalton the Cat *"Randomness snap" (causes random comical things to happen) *Joint-Control form Annamaria the Wolf *Healing *Light Arrow Ryan the Fox *Fire (Main power) *Darkness *Water and ice *Thunder *Wind *Telekinesis *Leon, his Inner Demon *Able to make replicas Alastor the Vampire Hedgehog *Uses a powerful Bone Axe in battle *Controls Shadows *Mimics spells *Swift in transport using bat form or Midnight's spawns Luke the Hedgehog *Swordsmanship. *Fire. *Water *Earth *Air *Light *Taunting. Lightning Mazuri "Selenia" Blisslight *Lightning Scar *Master Swordsmanship *Copy & Keep *Electrokinetics *"Always on to a new ability" *Manipulating *Crystaline Control *Crystaline Abilities *Transforming into Dragon *Moon-Spirit form *Hollow-Masked Bankai Endac Dragonbane the Hedgehog *his Dragons *different elemental Arrow attacks *Swordsmanship *the Dragon Aura *Chaos attacks *Dragon powers *Animal Telepathy *Wing Strength *Dragon fire breath Alexander the Hedgecat *Unknown Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox *Angelic Magicks *Able to tap into his Superform, Angelic Isaiah *Ability to Fly *Master Swordsman *Spirit of the Angels (Ability to call Angels for help) Kyle the Bat *Umbrakinesis *Geomancy w/ Staff of Plator *Telepathy *Flight *''Really'' smart Flab the Demonhog *His patented 'Grand Slam Shabam' *His patented 'Demon Release' *His patented 'Tele-bash' *Chaos Kaioken *Translating abilities Darkness the Dragon Hybrid *Teleportation *Death summonings *Multiweapon wielder *2 siginture swords named Shimato and Himako *Has kindness to spare. Zulto Beltz the Hedgehog *Power over lightining *Super speed *abilitay to see through objects *able toenter a stealth mode using lighting powers *can disable almsot every electrical equipment *Can create EMPs Completed Missions count Ranking (This based on importance, prone to change) *Memph the Light: I (Leader) *Luke the Hedgehog: II (Second in command) *Annamaria the Wolf: III (Lead Medic) *Ryan the Fox: IV (Scientist) *Dalton the Cat: V *Alastor the Vampire Hedgehog: VI *Lightning Mazuri "Selenia" Blisslight: VII (Since she's with SPOF Fighters, Unknown rank, Mostly "'Power-house"') *Kyle the Bat: Rank unknown *Alex the Hedgecat: VIII (Weapons Master) *Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox: IX (Special Ops) *Endac Dragonbane the Hedgehog X (Animal Tamer) *Zulto Beltz the Hedgehog: Not given a mission yet. *Darkness the Dragon Hybrid: unkown *Flab the demonhog (Rank unknown) Gallery Please if you can make yourself a Organization XIII style look before adding your picture in here ^_^ it will look awesome if we can get everyone to do this! Memph the Light.jpg|Memph the Light: Leader of the new organization! 344px-Alexanderhedgecat.jpg|Alexander the Hedgecat: Weapons Master for the new organization Image:Annamaria_in_her_black_coat.png|Annamaria the Wolf:Lead Medic Org XIII Darkness.jpg|Darkness in his Organization XII coat. new guy 400px-Gale_Request_vbjhvfgvg.png|Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox (He always looks like this.) Ryan Kurai in the Organization XIII.jpg|Ryan as a human in the Organization XIII coat, weilding Raitou, his katana. The Scientist 180px-Endack_pic_request_mnvhgvv.png Category:Hero Groups Category:Organizations Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations